Currently, more application programs can be installed on a terminal. Because heartbeat periods of application programs are mostly different, when the terminal is in a standby or blank screen state, if the application programs need to keep refreshing the status, or complete some transactions, each application program needs to regularly wake up the terminal according to a heartbeat period of the application program. Therefore, the terminal is woken up frequently, which increases power consumption of the terminal.
To resolve the foregoing problem, currently the terminal is woken up in a unified heartbeat period manner. The terminal adjusts heartbeat periods of the application programs to a unified heartbeat period, and in this way, the terminal is only woken up in the unified heartbeat period, which effectively reduces power consumption of the terminal.
However, in an existing process of adjusting heartbeats of application programs in a unified heartbeat manner, the terminal moves time points of the heartbeats of the application programs backward uniformly, so that the adjusted heartbeats coincide with the unified heartbeat. However, when some application programs are performing a service such as communication or information transmission, the service needs to be online in real time, but after the unified heartbeat is used, because a time point of a heartbeat is moved backward, a heartbeat interval of the service may exceed a network holding time period, that is, after the application program performs data interaction at a previous unified heartbeat, and when an interval between the unified heartbeat and the previous unified heartbeat exceeds the network holding time period, a network is cut off by an operator or a service. Therefore, a communication service that needs to be online in real time should be effectively transmitted, which causes inconvenience to a user.